


Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Seven: Snow

by mackwill99



Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of sambucky, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Song: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Disney), boyfriends! sambucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwill99/pseuds/mackwill99
Summary: “Tony really isn’t gonna let that Elsa nickname go if you start going around asking people to build a snowman with you, Barnes.”orSam and Bucky have fun in the snow
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570888
Kudos: 29





	Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Seven: Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like two days late just bare with me here some stuff came up with my family but I promise I'm gonna be caught up today! Enjoy!

Sam woke up to his alarm at 6 am on a Thursday late December dreading the day. He glanced out the window of his shared apartment to see the city covered in a blanket of snow. He and Bucky were supposed to go into work today for meetings about new protocols and suit fittings. He rolled over and grabbed his phone, shutting off the alarm and saw a text 

TONY: don’t worry about coming in today, the whole city is snowed in, we’ll postpone till the new year. 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief before setting his phone back on the nightstand and rolling over to wrap his arms around Bucky’s torso, nuzzling his face in the back of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Don’t wanna get up” Bucky mumbled into the pillows. 

“Don’t have to, meetings are cancelled, we’re snowed in.” Sam placed a kiss where the skin met metal on Bucky’s shoulder and ran his hair through his brown hair. “Go back to sleep baby”

“Love ya” Bucky’s Brooklyn accent shown through the way it did in the mornings and Sam smiled pulling the brunette closer. 

“Love you too Buck” With that, the two fell back to sleep while the snow outside continued to cover the city in a blanket of white dust. 

* * *

A few hours later the two men woke up and made their way into the kitchen. Sam sat at the counter with a blanket around his shoulders, nose deep in a book while Bucky made pancakes in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. 

“Let's make a snowman today.” 

“Why?”

“I’ve never made a snowman.”

“Tony really isn’t gonna let that Elsa nickname go if you start going around asking people to build a snowman with you, Barnes.” 

“It was Anna.”

“What?”

“Anna was the one who wanted to build a snowman. Not Elsa.” 

“Fine sorry, Anna.” Sam rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. “Besides its cold out there.” 

“Please, Sam.” 

“If it’ll make you happy then sure.” 

“Don’t be so soft Wilson.” Sam rolled his eyes at the comment. “Hurry up and eat your pancakes so we can go make a snowman.” 

“Okay, Anna.” 

* * *

An hour later Sam and Bucky were in the middle of a park holding a carrot, with a handful of buttons in each pocket and an old hat, mitts and scarf shoved in jean pockets. Sam showed Bucky how to roll the snowball perfectly so that it wasn’t lopsided or didn’t have any leaves or sticks where they shouldn’t be and within a few moments the pair had rolled three perfect snowballs. Bucky pulled the buttons out of his pockets and gave the snowman eyes and buttons down his chest while Sam collected sticks for the arms. Together they added a hat, mitts and scarf to the snowman and finished it off with the carrot nose. Bucky grinned at Sam proudly before making him take a picture of their new creation.

Sam stared at Bucky as he adjusted the nose and eyes to make sure they were just right and smiled at his boyfriend. Bucky couldn’t give a damn about socks left on the couch or bowls in the sink but his snowman had to be perfect. Sam thought about how Bucky would look fixing their children’s scarves and hats before sending him to school. He thought about how Bucky would always make sure the kids were bundled up nice and arm everywhere they went. Sam thought about how Bucky didn’t care about the bed being made or the bookcase being vacuumed but how on their wedding day Bucky would nitpick every detail making sure everything was just right. Sam thought about how Bucky would look smiling down at him while he was on one knee. He’d have to get something tasteful of course. Not that Bucky would say no to an ugly ring but he’d be much happier with a nice one. Of course, Sharon and Natasha would have to be involved. They’d murder him if he didn’t let them help plan the proposal. But what if he said no? What if- 

Sam’s thoughts were cut off but a snowball hitting the side of his head. He turned to see Bucky with another snowball in hand, wearing a mischievous grin. 

“Oh, it’s on Barnes.” Sam chased Bucky through the park, throwing handfuls of snow at him until Bucky missed a step and sent them both crashing to the ground. Sam laid with his back slowing becoming wet and cold looking up and the blue eyes hovering above him. He laced his fingers through the brown head of hair and pulled it closer to his own, placing a warm, wet kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky returned the kiss with ferocity and began to grind his hips against Sam, trailing kisses and bites down his neck. 

“Let’s continue this at home” Bucky whispered in his ear and Sam swore he could hear him smirking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading make sure to follow me on twitter for more updates! @badbitchbucky


End file.
